Jayden (Kaestal)
Jayden '''is a Ghost, and is possibly the most powerful one that has ever existed. History When he was younger Jayden had been a mischievous individual but he was not cruel, routinely pulling harmless pranks on his family and friends while growing up. As he got older Jayden found that pranks were his passion and decided to open up a joke shop which was mildly successful, but sadly his life was cut short during a robbery gone wrong. Instead of going with the Reaper who came for him Jayden decided to stay around for awhile, helping to amuse and care for his brother's children. When his brother and sister-in-law found blocks floating in front of their son and daughter they were terrified for their children, but when Jayden manifested himself and explained what had happened they calmed down after the revelation about supernatural things existing was dealt with. He eventually became a sort of guardian angel for his niece and nephew. Personality Jayden is very similar to what he had been in life, a mischievous yet caring individual. He has said that while he loves to still be with his family he feels the pull of the afterlife every day. He is patiently awaiting the day that his family is happy and content so he can feel okay about moving on. His usual routine is to amuse himself while he waits and protects his family from any supernatural creature that would harm them. Powers & Abilities As a Ghost who holds an exceptionally strong will, Jayden is a very powerful entity. He is one of, if not the strongest ghost any hunter has ever encountered. * '''Indomitable Will: The reason Jayden is so powerful compared to almost all other ghosts is his extraordinary willpower, with the only other ghost that could challenge his power being Bobby Singer. * Telekinesis: Jayden can use telekinesis with masterful control and great power, able to actually overwhelm any Leviathan, even Dick Ramon, due to them being purely physical beings when enraged. Jayden mostly just uses this to interact with the world and amuse his brother's kids, and actually managed to overwhelm powerful spiritual beings such as normal angels and higher demons with this power. * Intangibility: As a non-corporeal being Jayden is able to pass through walls or doors effortlessly and is able to enter and exit any building effortlessly. Weapons except for those made of iron, salt, or weapons with a supernatural origin are useless against him. Iron, salt, and supernatural weapons are capable of destroying his form for varying lengths of time. * Invisibility: Jayden is normally invisible, rarely showing himself to the world. * Anger Empowerment: While Jayden is normally happy-go-lucky, when enraged it grants him a great deal of power. When two Leviathan were attempting to kill his brother's children Jayden became powerful enough to entirely overwhelm the Leviathan until his niece and nephew could escape. * Electromagnetic Interference: Jayden can cause electronics to go haywire, and can speak through phones and other audio equipment with enough concentration. * Elemental Manipulation: Jayden can manipulate many natural elements and is able to set objects on fire, create strong winds, manipulate water and cause weak earthquakes. Vulnerabilities Jayden is powerful but he holds typical weaknesses common to ghosts, though he is much more resistant to them. * Spiritual Exhaustion: Visibly manifesting can tire Jayden out spiritually and eventually require a "rest" period to recuperate. Generally this isn't much of a problem, however, being manifested routinely for days will exhaust him. * Salt: Jayden is hampered by salt and it can be used to create a barrier that is difficult for him to go through, it can only slow him and Jayden describes it not as slamming into a brick wall but like walking in waist-high water. Salt rounds can also destroy his form for a period of time. * Iron: Any weapon made out of Iron can dispel his form for a few minutes. If a wall is lined with Iron he cannot move through it without great effort. * Otherworldly Weapons: Any weapon from a spiritual or supernatural realm is able to disperse Jayden's form and require a great deal of concentration to recover. * Holy Ground: Unlike most ghosts, the only thing keeping Jayden on the physical plane is his own will. For most other ghosts being on holy ground forces them to move on, however standing in such areas doesn't affect Jayden in this manner; instead, standing in such areas relaxes him which is dangerous as it may cause him to unintentionally pass on. Category:Human Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Strongest of Species Category:Fanon Characters